


House on fire

by mybffbatman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybffbatman/pseuds/mybffbatman
Summary: The first time Steve and Tony have sex it's a mess.





	House on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame still has me sad, so take this.

The first time Steve and Tony have sex it's a mess. It's hot, but messy and Tony cries. Not because he's sad or in pain, at least not entirely, but because he's angry, relieved, happy and sad all at once. Years of pent up sexual frustration, years or arguing and butting heads, years of will they wont they that lead them to this moment, causing every emotion Tony Stark could feel, to come bubbling up to his surface. Which lead them to the penthouse floor, in a mess of clothing and sweat and carpet burns that would remind them - remind Tony - for at least a week of what they've done. It's a mess of teeth against skin and nails dug into flesh and Tony buries his head into Steve's shoulder, and tries his best to hide his face.

Steve does his best to pretend he doesn't notice, because it's clear Tony doesn't want to stop, but he doesn't want to be caught _feeling_. Steve knows this enough to not point it out.

And when Tony gets close he breathes out the most obscene words, causing Steve to groan out primal and raw, and it's the only warning that Tony is about to come, in flashes of hot white across their stomachs and it doesn't take Steve a moment longer to finish himself deep inside of Tony.

"We shouldn't have done that" Tony whispers, collapsing down, run dry in every sense of the word.

Steve doesn't comment, he barely hangs around long enough to clean himself up, before he's staggering around, dressing himself on his way out of the penthouse. But Tony see's the way the back of his neck is still flushed, and how is back is scratched to shit, and how Steve keeps averting his glance, and just how fucking guilty he looks, and Tony knows he'll be back.

It's not until later, once Tony gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist that he actually takes a moment to think about what they just did. He wipes the steam from his bathroom mirror and takes in his own reflection. His lips are still a bit swollen and his shoulder is dressed in tiny bruises, but the big bruises are around his hips, as if Steve left his fingerprints behind. 

A heat arises in Tony's chest and he has to look anywhere else but at his own reflection, he knows that they shouldn't have done what they did, now the whole balance was going to be thrown off, but he didn't regret, not one second of it, and whatever came at him now that it was done, would be worth it.

Steve ignores him for a solid week. He ditches out of rooms as soon as Tony enters, he's noticeably absent for dinners and movie nights, and has begun taking the stairs, just to avoid the elevator in the off chance that Tony might be inside. The team notices, but Tony just smiles and shrugs, as if it's not bothering him, because it's not. He had expected as much after the way Steve all but ran from his penthouse.

The second time they have sex, Steve promises it's the last time. He swears it in fact.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He whispers as he backs Tony up into the elevator wall. It's late, everyone's asleep, everyone but Tony, and Steve knew that would be the case when he ventured to the kitchen. "Just one more time to get you out of my system. I swear."

Tony happily obliges. because he too hadn't been able to get the picture of Steve on top of him out of his head, and had spent many nights in the shower recreating just that. Only this time is different, it's hot but it's not a mess.

Steve has Tony pinned up against the elevator as it slowly lifts to the penthouse floor again, he has his lips on Tony's, and they are hungry, but they are soft, as if soaking up every inch they touch. Steve's hands are large, and warm, and they're sliding up the front of Tony's shirt before he even has a chance to wrap his mind around Steve being so forward.

The first time Tony initiated all of it, it was nice to not be in control for once in his life, but Tony doesn't say anything because he doesn't want it to stop. They move slowly this time, at least more so than the first time. It's all a lot of touching and and kissing before Steve turns Tony around and bends him over the back of the penthouse couch. Even then his movements are far less frantic, breathing in every inch of Tony that he can. This time Steve finishes first, digging his teeth into Tony's shoulder as he does. It only lasts a moment though, and then Steve is pulling away, and Tony has to bite his own tongue to hold back his complaints of emptiness. But then Steve's hands are back on his hips, turning Tony back around before dropping to his knees and finishing Tony off with his mouth.

It's nearly pornographic, and Tony reminds himself to take a mental picture, just in case Steve meant it when he said this was the last time. Tony's fingers twist around Steve's hair on pure instinct and he's not too full of himself to admit he doesn't last long, all but crumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs once he does.

Its awkward for only a moment, before Steve is ducking his head and catching Tony's mouth with his own one more time. This time there's no mad dash for the door, they sit tangled together on the floor slowly basking in the aftermath that is one another.

"We shouldn't have done that." Steve echos Tony's earlier sentiment and it draws a laugh out of him.

"Probably not." He agrees. "But I'm glad we did."

Steve doesn't say much more, but its nearly hours later before he dresses himself and heads out.

They don't have sex again, and Tony can't even be upset about it, because Steve had told him it was their last time. On the upside, Steve isn't avoiding him anymore, actually he seems to be coming around more often than even before. Steve also seems happier, he's laughing at Tony's jokes now (even the awful ones), and making a point to include Tony in the team stuff, which doesn't have the team questioning things any less, its just more of a _what the heck is going on_ and less of a _what the hell did you do _questioning. Again, Tony just smiles and shrugs like he doesn't know, because he doesn't. All Tony knows is now Steve doesn't complain when he has to sit next to him, he does it with a smile, they talk like friends. 

Maybe they were friends, Tony hadn't been friend-zoned before, well that wasn't exactly true, Rhodey had friend zoned him, but he hadn't been friend-zoned by someone he had sex with before. This was definitely a first, but if it meant spending time with Steve, Tony would take it. And just remember the brief moments he had more than that while he was alone and in the shower. 

Days pass and Tony forgets a little more what it felt like to have Steve inside him, and that's okay, or at least that's what he tells himself. He's a little bit frustrated, and it may or may not have started to seep out onto the field. Getting a little riskier with the maneuvers he pulled, anything to take his mind off of the voice in his ear.

"Where was your head today Iron man!" The voice is stern and angry, and Tony flinches when he hears it.

Tony wants to make up a million excuses, but he also wants to tell the truth, so naturally he chooses to do neither. Standing still like a deer caught in the headlights. Steve is coming at him in swift steps, he's still wearing his uniform and it makes Tony's stomach twist, now was not the time for his uniform kink to rear its ugly head. so he swallows back his guts and he waits for whatever is coming his way.

Steve grabs his arm with some force and practically drags him around the corner and into a- "Is this a broom closet?" Tony finds himself asking, as his back bumps into a shelf and the overwhelming smell of lemon cleaner fills his nostrils.

"Shut up." Steve all but growls, and then hes wrapping his hands around Tony's head and crashing their lips together and pushing their bodies together and- oh- oh -that's what this is. Tony's hands drop to Steve's waist, there's a clasp in there somewhere that undoes those stupid combat pants, he should know he helped update them when the spandex became a little too outdated. Soon Steve's hands are there, helping Tony unbuckle his pants and as soon as they're open, he's shoving Tony's hand into them like hes desperately starved for touch. And who is Tony to deny such a beautiful thing. 

Tony isn't sure he'd call it sex exactly, but getting each other off in a Shield headquarters broom closet hungry and savage had to count for something. Tony hears his name panting past Steve's lips, and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. _Tony_ \- there it is again, and Steve sounds weak, and lost and Tony can't hold himself in anymore.

"Fuck, Steve." He breathes and it seems to be all it takes.

And then they're standing there, a foot apart from one another, wiping their hand on the poor janitors cloths before tucking themselves back in. Tony wants to ask Steve to do dinner with him, to go for a walk, to literally do anything but go back to how it was, he wants to ask Steve to be his boyfriend and hold his hand and knows he can't ask any of that. So instead he smiles, his lopsided grin and Steve reciprocates.

"Catch you later?" Steve asks leaning in for a quick peck and all Tony can do is nod as he watches Steve slip through the door and disappear from him once more. 

Tony certainly felt fucked for the third time.

Tony tells Pepper everything, it comes out of him like vomit after weekend binge, he can't stop himself, the details just keep coming. And after all of it is out and in the open all Pepper can do is pat his hand and sigh. "Never thought I'd see the day where Tony Stark falls in love."

"It's not love." He argues. "Its infatuation at the most." and he can no longer tell if hes trying to convince her, or himself of that, because the lines have gotten very blurry all of a sudden, and he's not sure he can think himself out of this mess. Pepper warns him just to be careful and to not get himself hurt, he wont, or so he says. It might actually be too late to make that promise.

"We need to talk." Tony regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, and he can see the way Steve hates how they feel against his ears, and he wishes he could take them back.

But he can't and Steve is politely motioning for him to continue, putting on his brave Captain face, acting as if he has no idea what Tony could possibly want to talk about. Tony hates himself for this, but he can't do it anymore. He has to tell Steve exactly how he feels. Only he can't find the words, he rehearsed this, he had it all written out in his head, he prepared, but when the steel blue eyes bore into him all he could come up with was.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

It's impossible, Tony thinks to himself, there's no way out of this conversation where he comes out okay, he knows this, Steve knows this, and so they stand in silence. Steve's face looks less sure of itself, but his mouth isn't moving, and that's enough of an answer for Tony. So instead, flustered and overcome with emotion, Tony apologizes and excuses himself to his penthouse. Steve doesn't follow. And he shouldn't - who in their right mind would. 

Tony tells Rhodey, he tells him everything, right up to his dramatic running away. When Rhodey asks if Steve has checked on him, Jarvis confirms that no he has not. "Sorry" Is all his friend can say to him and it's valid, because leave it to Tony to fall for someone emotionally unavailable, like Karma was laughing right in his face. 

No matter how many times Tony analyzed it, it was what it was. Feelings, falling for him - it was ridiculous. Sex less times than a person can count on one hand does not end in love, and that's when Tony realizes that this has been in the works long before their first time. These feelings have been brewing since the battle of New York, that over time Tony's been pining for Steve and that first night together, that just opened the flood gates.

He should have taken his own advice that first night. They should not have done that.

Tony decides to let it be business as usual, sure he had lost the friend zone, been demoted back to acquaintance, and that was if he was being nice to himself, but he still held on hope that the glances Steve gave him were out of mutual longing and not disgust. He prides himself on not being alone with Steve either way though, now he was doing the ducking out of rooms and taking the stairs. Tony fucking hates the stairs, but it just isn't worth the risk.

Not Anymore.

It was a week, one very long uncomfortable week, Tony stood in his penthouse, inspecting the labels of the bottles lining his shelf, he didn't drink much anymore but perhaps tonight was as special occasion. He could have spent hours standing there debating the pros and cons of a drink, but thankfully he didn't have to when a soft knock at his door drew his attention.

"I come in peace." is all Steve said, palms raised open in the air completely submitting to whatever was coming his way. And Tony tried his best to crack a smile, knowing he didn't have it in him to resist even if he wanted to, so instead he stepped out of the way and welcomed the man in.

He racked his brain for something to say, something funny, or sad, or even angry, anything other than standing in silence, looking at one another, hungry and wanting. A drink - Tony offered, to calm the nerves, to set the mood, to accomplish anything else.

Steve just wanted to talk, he wanted to explain and apologize, but Tony didn't need an apology, he understood, this wasn't his first rodeo, sex is good when there's no strings attached, when there's no feelings to get in the way or murky up the water. Everything is better with no feelings.

"That's not true." Steve argued lamely, but his fingers twitched at his side, as if he was forcing himself not to move them, and that's all Tony could look at. The big hands that had made him feel so many things, and up Steve's muscular arms that had held him down and lifted him up, and those shoulders, where his mouth had marked what was _his_ \- what he wanted to be his. Tony examined Steve's throat, soft and warm, and where Tony's mouth could make dirty words fall from Steve's lips. Those lips, large and strong, commanding and delicious.

Steve's voice was weak, warning Tony not to look at him like that, and the rise of color from under the collar of his shirt told Tony all the reasons why he needed to stop. But Tony didn't want to stop, his chest was splitting open and his skin was burning up and he needed to touch Steve. He needed Steve, it didn't matter how much it hurt, There was no way he could go back to how it was, they would never be the same again, no matter how the night ended up now, there was no rewind. "Do you understand that?" Tony asked "Do you understand me?"

Steve's strides were long, and quick, as he marched across the room in reply, and Tony leaned into the embrace, allowing their mouths to fit together just like they always had, only this time it was slow, and careful. Tony drank up every moment, every touch as his hands slowly danced around the man pressed against him, while Steve did the same. Every graze of skin against skin meant something, If this was it, truly it, he was going to make it last. He was going to use every inch of his being to make Steve understand, to make him feel.

Slowly, they moved, always touching, step for step they stayed connected, Tony was calling the shots this time, and there was no argument. Calloused fingers carefully removed Steve's clothing one piece at a time, before touching any of the fabric against his own body, leaving a trail behind them as they went. He continued until he knew the back of Steve's knees would be pressed up against his bed, and then he pushed the man down and dipped between his legs. Tony allowed his fingers to splay across Steve's thighs as he ducked his head and used his mouth to draw his name from the others lips.

Tony's entire body felt like was on fire as he committed the scene to memory, and strong hands were tangled in his hair, pulling and pushing and using him. He couldn't hold the moan that vibrated through his mouth, causing Steve to make sounds that Tony prayed he would never forget, and then the rough vulnerable voice asked Tony to stop, asked him to come closer.

"I need you." Steve had breathed.

"Tell me what you need." Tony begged, crawling his way back up Steve's body, 

"No, I need you." Steve's voice was shaky and but clear. "I need you too Tony."

This time, when they had sex it was slow, and drawn out. There were no fast desperate movements, everything soft, and caressing, and full of feeling. Gentle kisses placed upon skin where bruises and scratches used to lie. Their movements in sync, as if they were moving as one. Tony breathes out Steve's name as he feels his head go light, and it's all he can do to not completely go slack as Steve thrusts up in to him again, holding his eyes with his own as they come together. It's so fucking weird, but Tony can't help himself to want to do it again, almost immediately as they sprawl out in a sweaty sticky pile onto the now stained satin sheets beneath them. It's quiet, but their legs remain twisted together, as their chests struggle to calm.

"We finally made it to a bed." Tony muses, mostly to himself in the aftermath, as his head clears and everything becomes real again. 

"It must be getting pretty serious." Steve mumbles, as he wraps his arms around Tony, pulling him close, his breath tickling the side of his neck as they lay there in the peace that the good Captain offered up upon his arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Sia that screams Stony to me. I may have listened to it a few times while writing this. I wrote this to dust off my writing skills, excuse the rough bits, endings have never been my forte.


End file.
